El día a día sabe mejor en compañía
by CassandraLys
Summary: [AU] [OoC] Viñeta que participa en la semana KorrAsami Septiembre 2017/ Día1: Vida de casadas/Asami ya no teme la rutina porque descubrió que todo sabe mejor en compañía. [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra le pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No así esta historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Si bien se centrará en Asami y Korra no pretende ser una continuación de la historia.

3\. Las personalidades pueden verse cambiadas un poco lo mismo que algunas locaciones y/o situaciones, no así los rasgos físicos.

4\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF, o tumblr o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

6\. Este escrito participa de la semana KorrAsami Septiembre 2017. Siendo que este relato se corresponde con el día uno: Vida de casadas.

* * *

 **El día sabe mejor en compañía:**

Un día más de levantarse temprano a penas sonaba el despertador. Dirigirse al tocador, ducharse rápido y luego elegir el atuendo que ponerse antes de salir al trabajo.

Pasar a la cocina, hacerse el desayuno que no consistía más que en un par de tostadas y un café con leche.

Sin embargo Asami no sentía su rutina aburrida porque su sonrisa siempre se hacía más amplia al posar sus ojos en la alianza de matrimonio, que descansaba en el anular de la mano izquierda.

Aquel simple objeto de titanio con engarzado en azul en forma de olas, era el símbolo de un amor que se había dado de manera natural, desprendiéndose de una amistad y superando momentos de miedos y desconfianzas.

Había sido casi una sorpresa para Asami Sato, encontrarse enamorada de una mujer. Y mucho más para Korra, por lo que la orgullosa Sato tuvo que perseverar más de lo que había hecho con sus anteriores novios.

En consecuencia dio muestras de ser una buena seductora y luego de ser una novia atenta, cariñosa y pasional. Siendo su mayor regalo que con el tiempo fuese la misma Korra, (despidiéndose de sus miedos e inseguridades), la que le había pedido matrimonio.

De aquel momento ya habían pasado dos años, y aún se emocionaba al recordarlo. Y es que desde entonces su vida se sentía totalmente diferente e increíblemente completa.

Su rutina diaria ya no se sentía como un peso que cargaba en solitario, sino todo lo contrario. Puesto que había encontrado como lidiar con el levantarse temprano, atender las responsabilidades de la cadena de hoteles «Loto Blanco» que había heredado de su padre y con el apoyar a su esposa con el dojo «Tribu del Sur».

Una carcajada se le escapó, al recordar como Korra había levantado junto a su maestro Tenzin el dojo, y éste había cedido apenas cortaron el listón de inauguración. Por suerte Opal y Bolín habían intervenido con su empresa constructora edificando un hermoso dojo, en el que se impartía Judo; Jujutsu, Kentjutsu, Tai - Chi y Yoga para embarazadas.

Después de aquello se conformó el plantel de instructores, siendo que Tai - Chi quedo en manos de Tenzin y Yoga para embarazadas en las de su esposa Pema. Mientras que el judo y el kentjutsu quedaron a cargo de Lin Beifong y Kya respectivamente. Y por ultimo Korra había escogido impartir jujitsu, y a Asami le encantaba verla dando clases a los niños y adolescentes.

Si la rutina ya no le daba miedo porque al volver del trabajo había tiempo para risas, películas y mimos. No faltaba la comida casera o las veladas románticas y pasionales. Tampoco estaban ausentes los abrazos cálidos y los besos traviesos.

—Sami… ¿ya te vas? —Interrumpió una adormilada Korra, vistiendo un short y la chaqueta deportiva de Asami.

—Sí, dormilona sino se me va a hacer tarde —respondió Sato atrayendo en sus brazos a su mujer.

—¿Hoy vuelves tarde? —inquirió Korra escondiéndose en el cuello de su esposa.

—No, cariño —Le acarició la espalda—: Estaré en casa un poco antes de la hora de la cena.

Deshizo dulcemente el abrazo para tomar las llaves de su auto y acercarse a la puerta de calle, pero detuvo su andar y se volvió hacia Korra.

—Se acabó el pan con las tostadas que me hice hoy —Besó a su esposa dejando que sus manos se colasen por debajo de la chaqueta de Korra—; podrías comprar más al salir de dojo, por favor.

—Claro Sami —dijo Korra apretando a su mujer contra su cuerpo—: Pero mejor ve a trabajar o no te soltaré.

Riéndose, Asami Sato salió del departamento dejando atrás a una más despierta Korra que esbozaba una sincera sonrisa. Después de todo ambas habían descubierto que el día a día sabe mejor en compañía.


End file.
